Tsukas
Tsukas is the leader of the Xtreme Organization in Edolas. Physical Appearance Tsukas is a tall man with brown eyes and wavy black hair that is at shoulder length. He wears a long-sleeved collared shirt with suspenders and dark pants. He has a long scar running vertically along the side of his left eye. Personality is cold and collected in most things he does, normally appearing calm and even carefree. Even when overwhelmed and injured in battle, he is able to maintain his composed nature. Taking advantage of this unemotional nature, he is very cautious in battle, never acting without purpose or a plan. Story After the Anima brought three Earthlanders to Edolas, Tsukas decided it was time for Xtreme to make there move. He quickly intercepted Shinn Elbion and Santa of Earthland and convinced them to work with Xtreme. He did so by telling them that the Edolas Royal Army was behind the Anima activated that destroyed there home. Tsukas quickly gainned there trust by going on a quest to obtain "X-Pills" that would help the Earthlanders regain there magic. Once at the location of the X-Pills, Tsukas clashed with Zen Salvor of the Edolas Royal Guard. It seemed that Tsukas had been defeated but instead he allowed he and his earthlanders to get away with the X-Pills. He returned to base where he began the revolution along with Shinn Elbion and several followers. They launched a full scale assault through the Edolas main street onto the Royal Palace. Before he is able to break in the front door, Santa haults Tsukas and his men. Santa declares his betrayl and the two battle it out until Tsukas is able to get Santa under his control. Before he is able to finish him off, Aelin, Zen and Shinn appear to battle it out. Tsukas quickly gains the upper hand on the four but is put at a disadvantage by Izadore's arrival. He traps all of them inside his realm to try and gang up on Tsukas but Tsukas nearly kills Aelin but Izadore stops him by sacrificing his body. Tsukas continues to battle fiercly until he is destracted by his own confidence, where he forgets about the injured Shinn. Tsukas nearly wins the battle but Shinn appears from his blind spot and stabs him through the chest with his Lightning Blade. Before dying Tsukas gives the signal to Iltair, that Shinn has arrived at the palace. Tsukas dies peacefully knowing that Iltair will fufil the revolution. Skills and Abilities Tsukas is infamous for being a genius organizer and strategist aswell as a very capable fighter. He is ranked as one of the most dangerous men in Edolas for his incredible skill and intelligence. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Tsukas is an expert with his Bukendo magic weapon, although his skills arent quite mastery level due to his lack of offensive consistancy, normally ending a battle in one or two swings of his blade. Vast Intellect: One of Tsukas' greatest strengths is his incredible mind. He has a complete mental notebook of everything that goes on around him and is able to organize it in seconds. He has memorized the history of both Fiore and Edolas and is able to devise incredible plots based on pure facts. Enhanced Speed: Tsukas is extremely agile and quick. He is able to dissappear and reapper in the blink of an eye and travel long distances quickly. He is known for his quick getaways which are always done on foot. Magic Magic Sword - Bukendo: Tsukas weilds one of the most powerful Magic Weapons in Edolas. He controls the Bukendo (ジ · エンド The Endo) Blade which with any cut can alter one's senses. The blade has a physical and a phantom form, while in its physical form the blade acts as a normal sword and with any cut it can amplify one's senses including there sense of pain while the cut can still be felt. The Blade's phantom form cannot be blocked and if it makes contact with a victims body, it can completely control that person's senses of sight, smell, touch, hearing and taste. Category:Edolas Category:NPC